Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a server device, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, a service to generate a PDF electronic document and a service to store electronic documents through the Internet have been provided. By using such services, users can generate a PDF document even when they do not install a PDF generation function in their terminals. In addition, the users can store electronic documents that require storage capacity greater than that of their terminal. Furthermore, in recent years, a cloud service has been widely spread (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-243114).